deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Maebara (Bloody Maiden)
Maebara is a major character in the manga Bloody Maiden: Juusanki no Shima. Maebara is an employee of a museum located on Tooma-Rimiki-jima, a island in the middle of a large lake, said to be the hideout of a group of pirates who managed to resisted even the attempts of Oda Nobunaga to defeat them. Oda eventually surrounded the island, thanks to the betrayal of one of the pirates, the husband of the leader, a female pirate named Benihime. Benihime and 12 of her followers were captured by Oda's forces and executed by crucifixion (a method of execution Oda first learned of from Portuguese missionaries). Maebara discovered the treasure of the pirates in a limestone cave under the island, in a shrine on the edge of an underground lake. The cave itself has several entrances on the island, including some hidden in buildings on the island- the caves were used as a fortress by the pirates. At some point in his excavation, Maebara came convinced he had come into contact with the spirit of Benihime. "Benihime" ordered him to sacrifice 13 maidens on the island to calm the spirits of the pirates. Maebara allows the Naginata-jutsu club of the Fujimigahara Girls Academy to visit the museum, which is owned by a wealth relative of Kotone Igasaki, a member of the club, as part of a training exercise. The girls arrived and stayed in a guest house on the island, but found no sign of Maebara, who was supposed to be meeting them. The teacher tried to call Maebara, but discovered the island had no cell phone service. The teacher then went looking for him, only to be discovered by Maebara, who was now wearing a leather mask, and stabbed to death. Later that day, a storm blew in, and later, the girls discovered that the phone lines had all been cut, and found ominous e-mails about a human sacrifice on the screen of a computer. Two of the girls, the captain and vice-captain of the club, went to look for the teacher, looking for her on a hill with a wind turbine on top. Sensing there could be danger, they took a katana and wakizashi they found in the museum. The girls encountered Maebara on the interior of a wind turbine, and the vice-captain was forced to flee to the top of the turbine. Maebara followed her, and after a short standoff, Maebara knocked her off the top of the turbine, killing her. Kotone, the captain, however, escaped. Maebara would go on to kill several other girls from the naginata club. Meanwhile, the girls in the guest house were aided by a mysterious man named Arima Tsuyoshi. Finally, after several more deaths, Maebara was cornered in the caves under the island by Kotone, armed with a katana, and a girl named Miaki Onitsuka, armed with a kitchen knife. Maebara attacked the two girls, tackling Kotone, however, Miaki stabbed him in the neck with her knife, killing him before he could finish off Kotone. Shortly after Maebara's death, Arima reveals he is involved in the murders, and intends to kill all of them except Kotone, who he intends to marry. Arima reveals that in the past, he was in executive of the Igasaki Group, until he molested Kotone when she was a child. For this, he was placed in charge of a wind power facility on the island. Arima states that he intends to kill all of those who know about the scandal and then take over the Igarashi group. Three other girls from the club, however, attack Arima with naginatas, and fight against him, Arima killing one of them. Kotone, Arima, and the others, then see visions of the spirits of Benihime and several others, ending in Benihime taking her husband, Arima, Maebara, several of the pirates, and Kotone up in a shaft of heavenly light, inviting them to build a "new world" with her, stating "they are all her husband". It is not clear, however, whether this really happened, or if it was a hallucination, as, at the same time, a large amount of timed explosives placed by Maebara detonate, destroying the caves and rocking the entire island. Kotone is killed by a flying katana, presumably shrapnel from the explosion, which also impales Benihime. Assuming the vision was a hallucination, Arima is probably killed in the explosion (it is possible that he is actually the "Benihime" in the vision"). Maebara is typically seen committing his killings in a leather mask, and is shown to be a fan of classic heavy metal, including Iron Maiden, Slayer, and Black Sabbath, and is often seen listening to those bands on his Ipod before and even during attacks on his targets. Fitting with this theme, the chapters of the manga are named for classic heavy metal songs, with titles such as "Raining Blood", "Number of the Beast", and "Sabbath, Bloody Sabbath". Battle vs. Nemuru Kushinada (by SPARTAN 119) Nemuru Kushinada got off a small boat, onto the dock on the island of Tooma-Rimiki-jima, armed with her scythe. It was late at night, and the island was deserted. She had been told that there had was a "fallen" kamibito loose on the island. She was there to cleanse the area of the threat. The last place the "fallen" was seen was on the Maebara watched in the bushes as Nemuru walked up road leading up the side of the central mountain peak on the island. As he did so, he switched his Ipod to All Nightmare Long by Metallica. Maebara crept through the woods, Nemuru having no idea he was there, before he walked into a cave entrance hidden by the forest. Luck... Runs... Out... Crawl from the wreckage one more time Horrific memory twists the mind Dark, rugged, cold and hard to turn Path of destruction, feel it burn Still life Incarnation Still life Infamy Nemuru kept moving up the path, her scythe in hand, reaching the summit of the mountain within a few minutes. Nemuru walked across the road, through the wooden arch, or torii that marked the entrance to the shrine, and walked down the narrow path to the building of the shrine proper. Hallucination Heresy Still you run, what's to come? What's to be? '' "There's not sign of a kamibito here", Nemuru though, the superhuman sense of smell the ''kamibito possessed usually allowed them to detect each other, as well as the "Temptations" that drove them to their "fall". Suddenly, she heard something move behind her. Cause we hunt you down without mercy Hunt you down all nightmare long Feel us breathe upon your face Feel us shift, every move we trace Nemuru found herself lying on her back, face to face with a man in a leather mask armed with a odd sort of wrist-blade weapon made from a short wakizashi. Maebara thrust his blade forward, aiming for Nemuru's neck. Nemuru moved her head slightly to one side, enough to make the blade barely miss. Nemuru struck back, punching Maebara in the side, before kicking him backwards, launching him several feet with her superhuman strength. Nemuru got up and, with her superhuman speed, ran back and grabbed her scythe. By the time she had gotten hold of the blade, however, Maebara was on her, having grabbed a naginata displayed in the shrine proper and made a wide downward slice at Nemuru. Nemuru dodged the the right, then jumped backwards, evading a thrust with the naginata. Maebara stared in surprise as Nemuru jumped a good ten feet in the air, landing on top of the torii, before lunging down at Maebara. Maebara tried to black the attack, but the heavy blade of Nemuru's scythe cut about half way through the shaft, before the naginata handle snapped in two. Maebara fled, into the shrine, opening a trap door in the floor. Nemuru gave chase, following him down the roughly hewn stone steps, through a tunnel lit only by a few torches, which must have been recently lit. Suddenly, the tunnel opened up into a wide cavern with an underground lake inside. On the shore of the lake was a second, smaller shrine, with a statuette of a female figure in the middle. The light that is not light is here To flush you out with your own fear You hide, you hide, but will be found Release your grip without a sound Suddenly, Nemuru heard an explosion ring out several feet in front of her, blinding and deafening her, and throwing bits of rock everywhere. Several rock fragments embedded themselves into Nemuru's legs and side, causing her to drop the ground, bleeding from her wounds. After the C-4 detonated, Maebara walked out from a shadowy corner of the cavern near the small shrine. He walked over to Nemuru, wakizashi wrist blades at the ready. Hunt you down without mercy Hunt you down all nightmare long Feel us breathe upon your face Feel us shift, every move we trace Hunt you down without mercy Hunt you down all nightmare long, yeah Luck. Runs. Nemuru pulled herself with her two hands, her vision becoming blurry, and she was beginning to lose feeling in her legs. She desperately tried to escape the man bent on killing her. Maebara step over Nemuru's bleeding body, wrist blade in hand, as the song on his Ipod neared its end. You crawl back in But your luck runs out Your luck runs out! Maebara raised his wrist blade and thrust it into Nemuru's neck, ending her life with a single strike. WINNER: Maebara Expert's Opinion Maebara won this battle because of his superior weaponry and training. The most important factor that gave him the win, however, was his knowledge of the island, which allowed him to surprise and lay traps for Nemuru, overcoming her superhuman strength. Also, All Nightmare Long is property of Metallica and Warner Music Group. I am not making any profit from referencing the lyrics or linking to the video, so please don't sue me! To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Japanese Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Cults Category:Horror Warriors